


Lego

by A_simple_lee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lee!Reader, Reader Insert, TFB, Tickle fic, ticklish!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: Peter finds out you like being tickled.





	Lego

‘You like this, don’t you?’

The pair of bodies wrestling for the Lego piece comes to a standstill, one of them pinned to the floor and still giggling. A solitary X-wing Starfighter lies incomplete in the shadows, where the sunset’s golden colours don’t reach.

’-uh-’ why did he have to stop? You were perfectly fine being tickled without him knowing, ready to pretend it hadn’t happened the moment he stopped. Yet, he’d noticed you hadn’t asked him to.

‘Yes?’ Your answer is accompanied by a wince, heavy breathing slowing whilst your heart rises to your mouth. This isn’t how it was supposed to happen. Hell, it isn’t supposed to be happening, period. Peter might be one of your closest friends, but you hadn’t planned on telling him for a good few months. Serves you right, you suppose, for stealing the last brick. Perhaps if Ned were able to come tonight, this wouldn’t have happened.

He pauses, blinking and wondering what to do with this information. You gulp.

'I’m sorry, I made it weird-’

But he’s smiling, now.

'Why didn’t you tell me sooner?’

'I-’

'Seriously? You’re not gonna hear the end of this,’ He starts, and suddenly you’re under attack again, only partly regretting wearing a baggy jumper as his hands worm their way up to your sides. Warmth fills the room in the evening light, as gentle fingertips slowly tear you into giggly pieces, pulling laughter from you with all the eagerness of a puppy given a new toy. Peter is laughing with you, pointing out your bad spots whenever your laughter pitches, and making remarks about how sweet he finds this.

Why didn’t you tell him sooner?


End file.
